facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
West Patagonian Civil War
The West Patagonian Civil war is a group of conflicts taking place since the year 8 a.R. (after the reoublic) until today. It involves the Federal Republic of West Patagonia and the factions lead by the so called "Children of Aberoes", claimed to be the succesors of the defunct Aberolian Nation. This group leads an agrupation of extremist factions, mostly based in the region known as East Patagonia (east of river Pinturas). It includes two Conflicts and a period of violence and trrorist attacks against the governments of Martín Beckdorf and Walter Martinez. Although it is called "Civil War", they are actually two separate wars, one being a civil one and the other being an external war against foreign organizations in outside soil, however this external war is also considered the Second Civil War. Lead-to the conflict The anarchy in East Patagonia The eastren border of West Patagonia was unsecure across it´s history. Even during the Aberolian period, it was the gate to groups of people migrating to the growing economy of the Aberolian cities. Since the nation´s borders are defined by a religious perspective rather than a geographical one, there were conflict between the free groups settled east of it, and the aberolian settlements near that border. Through the final years of the theocracy, the eastern borders were the gate to the thoughs that would lead Aberolia to it´s crumble. After the founding of the Republic, it became obvious the difference between the "civilized" (the first 2 years were of anarchy in the west) regions of the Ice Fields and the barbaric east, lacking of an unified government or at least a nertwork of states that would keep order. Various tribes took possition every time nearer the border, creating a situation of inestability for the Pampa regions. Even when proyects of micronations took place in the East, such as Diamante and Valdéz, the preassure made by the tribal groups for power on each finished them before they even started. By the 8th year after the Republic, the many tribes were stationed no more than 6 months ona certain area, and most of the hacinated around the Diamante River. Small towns, ruins of the past, were occupied by human groups, closer to paramilitary organizations rather than survival tribes with a civilian identity proyect. The Religious Conflict After the fall of Aberolia, the new government of West Patagonia, formed by Tomás Guerrero and Francisca López, faced several fights between many political factions. Between the chaos, the aberolian leaders managed to scape the country and avoid tryal for human rights crimes that were charged upon them. Ismael Caviedes, the head of the so called "Aberolian Exiled Front" (Frente Exiliado de Aberolia), fled to Esquel, a ruined frontier town in the north east. From there, the road to the great cities in the far north (Free Jedi Territory mostly) granted him acces to the world support, being able to secretly recruit followers, slowly at the beguining, but enought through the years. After Caviedes´death in the 5th year, the head of the F.E.A. passed on charge to Yrigue Sanchez. Sanchez managed to arm the Front, and in 8 a.R., he returned to West Patagonia, organizing the first bomb attack in an oposition march in Garrido. Start of the Conflict The 26 of march of the 8th year a.R. took place a march summoned by the Liberal Party against the tax policies pushed by Consul Martín Beckdorf. Between the crowd, the aberolian agents managed to hide until they opened fire against it and security authorities and political figures (Senator Rafael Gutierrez, leader of the L.P. was hurt in the shoulder). Two shooters were arrested, while one was killed by the furious crowd. At 16:32, fourty seven minutes after the first shot, the F.E.A. sent a video to the local internet networks, taking the responsability for the attacks. They swore to topple the government and the state, and to restore the official religion. The day after, other attacks, this time suicidie bombings, took place in other cities. The army, organized as a regional army, was sent to the streets, unable to be effective in keeping the order, nor fighting the attacks make against them in the streets. For a week, the government was tied against the wall, unable to react, and the country became unable to be ruled. The 1st of april, the National Assembly declared the state of Emergency, and in the 3rd, the state of Internal Crisis was stablished. The army was reorganized, but the situation did not allowed this reform to be make at once. The 10th of april of that year, battles took place in the Menucos Valley. This time the F.E.A. took the name of "Children of Aberoes". The fightings happened for two weeks and were finished after the FAPO attacked with the intel provided by the Free Jedi government. International Responses The international comunity gave little interest shown about another chaotic situation in the world. The few that answered soon were the nation of the Free Jedi and the nation of Tropico (later renamed to Paros Ka) The free Jedi provided full political support and intelligence by satelital images, these allowed the victory at the menucos valley. Tropico was allowed by the National Assembly to deploy forces the 14th of april. Becouse of the Jedi reports, the new bases stationed by the rebels at Taitao were detected. A board of operations was formed between West Patagonia and Tropico in Puerto Carrera. The board authorized the first tropican attacks against the possitions at Taitao the 15th. Later on the conflict, the Assembly authorized the entrance of kornerian force, royalist forces and paros tropican forces to take part of the Battle for Lake Blanco. Development of the conflict The first skirimishes after the bombardments at Taitao became a true group of battles the day 17th. The effects of Operation Panda Strike (codename for tropican actions in West Patagonia) urged the aberolian leaders to fasten the attack in many points at the same time. In lake Yelcho, the Jungle Services and the North Stream attacked the enmy that for a few days had been attacking local security forces. In Palena, not far from Yelcho, the North Stream managed to keep the rebels in place while the APO Sombra attacked them from the Corcovado Gulf with mounted railgun attacks. The FAPO finished the job and routed the rebels, while Tropican missiles destroyed the remaning possitions. While this first maneuvers took the EPO and the Tropican Forces to engage fast, in the Taitao Peninsula the fight was less hot and more a tactic one. The Ice Duties and the Jungle services coordinated the attack against the well organized enemy bases at Presidente Rios lake. The batlle was slow, but finally the enemy was riden to all directions and meny were captured. It is say some were executed without mercy. In Lake Blanco, the Pampa Division took fire from the Children, while the Tropican 1st Batallion helped the defenders. The aid of the TAF finished the attacks and the situation there was left "dead", as both forces limited to dig trenches and wait. Naval Deployments The APO moved in order to allow better coverage to the EPO. APO Sombra and APO Puelche (both missile destroyers) plundered the enemy possitions in Taitao, Yelcho and Puelo. The long range missiles showed an impressive effectivity after the first attacks. In the Guaitecas archipielago, north of Taitao, the Marejada Division, fast defensive forces, exchanged shots against supposed aberolian units in Melinka. After draving back the attackers, the Division remained in a defensive duty in Melinka. Civil effects of the first Conflict The local churches were the most affected by the agression, as many threats were made against these. The Catholic Church in West Patagonia was forced to cancel the Mass of the Wensday 18th due to several bomb threats. The government allowed a security force to be placed in every temple until the 22th, when things normalized. This security force was the core of the later Urban 6th Division. Lago Blanco and the end of the end of the 1st Civil War The battle at Lake blanco was left at a dead point and the Tropican 1st batallion headed to Puelo to finish the fight there. While the fight at Yelcho was over and the forces at Taitao trapped, most remaining aberolian forces concentrated east of the Lake, redy to cover the retreat. Later, Sanchez revealed that in that moment they had realized the open war was a bad tactic. The Battle resumed the 21th, when Seargent Otaegui , charged with the main defence under the HQ in Balmaceda, a few miles west, was ordered to attack the aberolian forces east of their possition in the south shore. The attack was going to be coordinated with the High Ordinance of the Pampa Division and the FAPO strikes. At 8:40 am aprox, the attack took place against the Toad Hill, costing about 40 cassualties in the patagonian side. The attack managed to drive back the aberolians to a canyon, east of the lake, that divided the lake from the flat pampa. Otaegui was ordered to surround the enemy from the south, while the rest of the force of reinforcements, lead by Colonel José Ramirez, would march with heavy strenght to the canyon. The combat of Puerto Carrera The Tropican forces arrived to help Otaegui at the last moments of the attack to Tad Hill. However, little is said about the combat taking place north of Puerto Carrera, in a place called "La Matanza". Aware of the possible reinforcements, an aberolian comando had waited for days until the situation in the Lake exploded. As soon as the convoy was on sight, they opened fire from both sides. Back in Puerto Carrera, the 6th Division local unit was ordered to support this allied unit. By the time they arrived, the tropican forces had managed to destroy over half the enemy lines. The first sight they had of the reinforcements was enought to make the aberolians flee. The Combat of Melinka In the Guaitecas, the Marejada Division was suprised and forced to withdraw from Melinka by an infiltrated force, supposed to have moved from the reamaining forces at Taitao. The counterstrike took place an hour later, when the Jungle Services opened rocket fire against the enemy possitions from the Laucayec Island, south of Melinka. Minutes later, with support of the Marejada, the Jungle Services entered the town and iniciated a battle that lasted over 1 and a half hour later with the surrunder of the rebels. The International Help and the restart of the battle After the arrival of the tropican forces. The news of other help reached Puerto Carrera. the Royalist Kingdom had offered to send their Royal Granadiers units to Lago Blanco, and the Kornerian Government was deliverating the aid with a number of troops. The attack advanced against the ridge located 8 miles east of Tad Hill, along the 55th route. Meanwhile, Otaegui lead his unit by the border of the ridge, from south west to north east. The march was blockaded by a canyon cutting the path. The canyon was filled with enemy soldiers, marching towards Toad Hill and expecting to cut the retreat of the main patagonian force. Meanwhile, the Royal Granadiers had joined the main force through air transport, and marched towards the battle that was now taking place in an ascending canyon. Otaegui, unable to contact Ramirez, attacked this force, taking several losses. Able to drop to the lower level of the canyon and cuttin the enemy advance, he managed to give several cassualities to coun to the rebels. During a short window of comunications, the Unit called for air support. The Royalist Air Force and the Tropican Air Force joined in a fierce attack that literally torche the soild of that canyon. It is pressumed that 400 aberolians and east patagonians died in that canyon. Having little survivors, Otaegui managed to survive long enought to finally force the rebel advance back. However, the only survivor of that combat, Ramón Iguaín, says that the Seargent died there due to a wound recieved short before the final attack. Meanwhile, without unknowledge of Otaegui´s fate, Ramirez and the Alllied forces (The Kornerian Units had blockaded the enemy retreat to the north) mounted a last attack against the aberolians. The battle lasted 3 hours and 47 minutes, and finished with over 780 aberolians killed and 209 allied dead, 400 injured (170 of the dead were west patagonian, 14 were royalists and the rest were tropicans). The moral effect of the withdrawing forces from the Ulises Creek (Otaegui´s blockade spot) and the heavy losses at the 55th route, caused the massive aberolian crash down all over the theater of operations. The New Method Since the advance in the war had been disrupted, the Aberolians changed the modus operandi. The new way to act became the terrorist actions, tryin to unstibilize the government. Even with the fresh victory at Lake Blanco, wich lead to the end of massive violence in the territory and the withdraw of most allied forces. Martín Beckdorf did nor ran for reelection. Walter Martinez, his second in comand of the Conservative Party, managed to win the consularship. With a new target, the aberolians managed to take out the trust of the electors from the young Consul. Using the open borders to run from the justice, the Aberolians now used the eastern tribes more than ever, to hide, move through them, train in their bases, and even use their members for suicide missions. This situations lead to the heavy violence in the 10th year after the Republic. Since this, the Nation organized an special method to validate an act called "National Agreement Act". The process included a massive plebiscite, the aprooval of the Senate (National Assembly) and the election of a People´s Board to represent the sectors of Society in this process to make the Act. International Expantion During this period, the Children started to expand towards new areas. The helps that suposelly was recieved from the kraskan government made many elements to move into the nearby countries. Afghanistan became a place for the Children to stay. Codeming them "chillies", the EPO asked Shay, neighbour of Afghanistan, for authorization to take part in the conflict that lead to the annexation of Afghanistan to Shay. West Patagonia entered this war, in order to search for the Children and cut off the ties they had made in the external theater. The War in Affghanistan lead to a series of battles. The EPO touched the land in conflict in the Gulf of Oman, and marched towards Kandahar, to lay siege the city. There most operations took place, and the city was finally taken, but remained a dangerous place. The 4th Division moved north to Kabul, while the 6th Division (urban operations) was taken by helicopter to take out some captured chillies under paros kan guard. This intervention in Kabul unleashed the battle for Kabul, wich ended with mayor patagonian loses, but a victory for the allies of Shay. the 16th of September of the year 10 a.R. the EPO sailed off Afghanistan back to West Patagonia, to take part of the Second Civil War and the invasion of East Patagonia. Only 2 tactical units rmained to search for MIA patagonian soldiers, and to make sure the last remnants of the Aberolians were burned down to the ground. The National Agreement Act The N.A.A. was a document that called the international comunity to take a stance in the conflict in West Patagonia. It gave 40 days to claim for the responsability over the territories that were being used to hide from the patagonian justice. After this time, no Nation, Faction or Group claimed such (Except for Alterra, after the islands south of West Patagonia and the lands north of it), therefore starting the operations to end the instable situations in the East. The whole maneuver was codenamed "Operation Viento Suave" (soft wind). The Second "Civil" War The invation started in a coordinated maneuver with international members alliance against the aberolian terrorism. The Iron Eagle Federation showed the most interedt in this participation. Operations started the 15th of september of the year 10 a.R. The invation took place in three points: the Menucos Valley, the Pintados River, and the Estancia María Helena. The 16th, the APO movilized to Comodoro Rivadavia, a town occupied by the tribe of the Usulfos, and disembarked with the full support of the I.E.F. The 18th, the battles at Menucos, Pintados and María Helena, were over, Comodoro Rivadavia had been captured and the rebels were possitioning west of the city. The 24th, due to the Conflict started between the USSR and the Leptev Axis, being the USSR part of the OMNA, allied of the ARN, and the involvement of the IEC (IEF) forcs against the USSR, West Patagonia demanded the IEC forces to leave West Patagonia, East Patagonia and the South Atlantic. The Alicantian Garrison During the government of Consul Beckdorf , a treaty was reached with the government of Alicante, to recognize the West Patagonian Sovereignty, in exchange for a garrison to be left there until the young nation was able to defend itself. By Martinez period, the main Alicantian Government lost conection with this garrison, located at the Prat, Campana, Riesco, Hanover and Chatham Islands. After the operation Viento Suave started, the Alicantian garrison showed signs of activity that disturbed the patagonian government.The Garrison decreed that a 500 sq miles no-fly zone was on effect around each garrison, moving the West Patagonian Government to protest. A message was sent, stating that the treaty was about to expire since the EPO was considered to eb able to defend that territory, truth is, the whole garrison was a match for the entire Armed Forces. Forces are reported to be movilized near the islands Prat and Campana (the northernmost ones). The EPO has claimed these maneuvers are just preemptive and that there is no intention to harm the garrison effectives. The Zexian involvement Previously to the Second Civil War, the Zexian Empire had arranged a series of trade agreements with West Patagonia, wich included a base at El Salto, Aysén. By the beguining of the conflict, the Zexian Garrison tightened the safety conditions and afterwards offered help. Sodliers and machinery were sent to the Pintados River, while a smal fleet movilized to Cape Horn, and helped clearing the terrorist bases that the Alterran Government founded. Afterwards, the fleet movilized north, to the south Atlantic, were it stays at the time. End of the Civil War After the cooling of the Leptev/USSR tensions, the attack resumed with heavy strenght. The elements that had been moved from the eastern front due to the USA presence in the Pacific. After the counter strike against Puerto Madryn and Mount Urquiza, the elements around Comodoro Rivadavia and Lake Musters surrundered. The Eastern Alliance collapsed the 6th of October with the attempt to bomb the candidates for local governments in Comodoro Rivadavia and Puerto San Julián. The 7th, West Patagonia annexed the areas around Lake Cardiel, Lake Musters and west of River Pintados. The Puerto Natales frintier was reorganized. That day, APO Otaegui started air raids against rebel possitions in Taitao and forced them to surrunder the 8th, officially ending the conflict, even when the fights keeps in Puerto Madryn. The 8th, West Patagonia demanded Alicante to lift the no-fly zone, due to the end of the conflict. This lead to the denial of such request and the rage in West Patagonia, with a demand to the High Organs of Alicante. After this demand was omited by Alicante, West Patagonia raised it´s warning levels and recieved support from Paros Ka and the IEC. The Crisis has not yet officially lead to a war between West Patagonia and Alicante, as there is a hope for diplomacy in West Patagonia, but there have been already combats in the space between the IEC and Alicante.